Pikmin X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Pikmin series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 There are two trophies for the Pikmin series: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Pikmin Series. *1 playable character (Olimar) *1 stage (Distant Planet) *21 trophies *16 stickers *9 music tracks Olimar Olimar appears as a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Due to the more detailed design of his suit, his look seems to be based on Pikmin 2. Most of his attacks involve using Pikmin, which creates a range of scenarios to maneuver around and damage the players. Instead of 100 Pikmin, he can only have up to six Pikmin with him at all times, in which all stand in line to be used and each can die when an opponent gives it a certain amount of damage, as the latter reflects how they can easily die. The Pikmin themselves are classified into five types: Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and White. Red Pikmin deal the most regular damage and can block flame attacks, but they die as soon as they touch the water. Yellow Pikmin have a long range to attack and can block electric attacks, but they are thrown slowly in an arc shape. Blue Pikmin have long grab range and are immune to the water even if they land on it, though that can make them predictable for a little bit. Purple Pikmin have the highest health out of all the Pikmin and can deal the highest knockback (even though they can’t latch onto an opponent), but they move slowly and don’t provide much range to throw. White Pikmin are the fastest Pikmin and they can deal extra darkness damage from pummels or when latching onto an opponent, but they have the lowest health of any Pikmin. Special attacks: *'Neutral - Pikmin Pluck': Olimar plucks a Pikmin off the ground if he has less than six Pikmin with him. If he has six, he pulls out nothing and is vulnerable to attack. The type of Pikmin he gets is based on chance and the terrain he fights in. This mechanic in the Pikmin games is how Olimar or the other Hocotates gather new Pikmin after being born from the Onions. *'Side - Pikmin Throw': Olimar throws the Pikmin the closest to his back out far. If the Pikmin hits an opponent, the Pikmin will latch on to him/her and deal extra damage (unless it's a Purple Pikmin). This mechanic is based how Olimar or the other Hocotates use the Pikmin to attack enemies, or interact with obstacles if they can't command on their own. *'Up - Pikmin Chain': Olimar creates a chain of Pikmin and uses them to latch on a ledge as tether recovery. The length of the chain depends on the amount of Pikmin at his disposal. This is original to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *'Down - Pikmin Order': Olimar blows on his whistle, which creates a rainbow ring around him and any Pikmin not in line immediately come back to him. This mechanic is how Olimar or any of the Hocotates calls back when they are inside the ring. *'Final Smash - End of Day': Olimar gets on the Hocotate Ship and flies away, having the camera follow with him and leaving the opponents to be attacked by Red Bulborbs. If any is close to Olimar when he’s about to leave, they are buried in the ground. Afterwards, the ship crashes lands on the stage, damaging opponents in its way. The Final Smash is based on the idea that the end of each day, Olimar and Pikmin fly away from the area to avoid the nocturnal Bulborbs. Palette Swap: *'Yellow': (default) *'White': Makes Olimar look like an astronaut, particularly the Navy Mark IV. *'Red': Represents the color of the Red Pikmin. *'Black' *'Green': Makes Olimar resemble his son. *'Blue': Makes Olimar look like Louie, his partner from Pikmin 2. Distant Planet The only Pikmin stage of the game. It is moat likely based on the Forest of Hope of from Pikmin and/or The Awakening Wood from Pikmin 2. The stage consists of half of a hill on the left and four leaves on the right. The four leaves consist of one big leaf as the main platform with three smaller leaves above. The smaller leaves will collapse if a character stays on the leaf for very long, but they eventually reappear after a little while. Occasionally, there will be sudden rainfall from time to time, in which water will slide and push anything in it off to the edge. The edge is still grab-able in the rain though. To the outermost right of the stage, Bulborb occasionally appears near the stage. It can act as a temporary platform, but standing on it for too long can result in the fighter(s) being snatched by it as it leaves the stage. It can also eat the player if (s)he lands on its mouth when its open. However, players can avoid this by grabbing on the edge of the bottom jaw and even wall jump the upper jaw. The stage also features Pellets and Onions as the match plays. The Pellets grow on flowers that suddenly appear, starting with 1 and being either red, blue, or yellow. If left unharmed, the Pellet can change to a 5 and eventually a 10. After attacking the flower, the Pellet can be used as throwing items. An Onion also appears as one of three colors mentioned before. If the Pellet is thrown towards the Onion, the Onion produces an item. More items can be produced from one Onion if the Pellet color matches the Onion’s and/or the Pellet number is higher. Incorrect matches, however, can produce dangerous items. In the background, there is also a can where with the Smash Bros. logo on it. Trophies Stickers The game features 16 stickers based on artworks from Pikmin games. Music tracks Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Pikmin Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Pikmin series: *1 playable character (2 if you count Alph as a separate character) *2 Smash Run enemies *2 stages across both versions: **3DS: 1 stage **Wii U: 1 stage (Garden of Hope) *1 item (Hocotate Bomb) *27 Trophies across both versions: **3DS: 15 trophies **Wii U: 26 trophies *9 Music tracks Olimar Smash Run enemies Bulborb Iridescent Glint Beetle Stages Garden of Hope Hocotate Bomb Trophies Music tracks Pikmin Short Movies The second short featured many Pikmin trying to save a red Pikmin in the style of the Pikmin Chain from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Hey! Pikmin July 13, 2017 This game features compatibility with various amiibo, that when scanned will make the respective figure appear within the game as a collectable treasure. This includes the Olimar amiibo, which is the only Super Smash Bros. amiibo compatible with the game. The other compatible ones are the Mario amiibo, Animal Crossing amiibo and Splatoon amiibo, as well as the game's own Pikmin amiibo. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features many elements from the Pikmin series, including: *1 playable character (2 if you count Alph as a different character) *2 stages *1 item (Hocotate Bomb) *1 Assist Trophy (Burrowing Snagret) *24 Spirits *14 music tracks Olimar Stages Hocotate Bomb Burrowing Snagret Spirits Music tracks License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links